


A piece of him

by CindyRyan



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: spoilers for 2x8. Short ficlet
Kudos: 9





	A piece of him

I cried like a baby watching this week's episode. Still bowled over. Pedro's performance was amazing.

I'm not quite happy with this but thought I'd post anyway. 

Title: A piece of him  
author: Cindy Ryan  
summary: Success had never tasted so bitter

Success had never tasted so bitter to Din. The Mandalorian stood on Gideon's bridge watching as a part of him was carried away in the arms of a Jedi. He watched this with his own eyes; not his helmet's sensors. Which made it all the more stark; his clan was broken.  
Din knew he shouldn't think of it as broken. He'd fulfilled the quest. He'd brought Grogu back to the Jedi. Brought him to someone who would train and protect him. Maybe later this would please him. Now it felt as if his chest had been ripped open by one of Gideon's blast shots. 

_“He's asking your permission.”_

The Jedi's words still echoed as Din watched the little one get farther away. It'd taken everything in Din to say goodbye. Part of him hadn't wanted to give his permission. In the end duty had won. This wasn't about what he wanted. This was about the quest; his mission. He'd given that permission.  
Din hadn't needed to sense Grogu's words to know the little one's request. After all they'd been through Din wanted Grogu to know him. That tiny green hand reaching up to touch Din's cheek had nearly broke him. In that moment the foundling was saying more than goodbye. He was saying they were family.

Now as the Jedi's footsteps faded and Din could no longer see the familiar green ears he felt grief as fresh as if he'd buried Grogu. He'd known this day would come. Din had braced himself to leave Grogu with Ahsoka. That walk back to the ship and the goodbye there had been painful enough. This was losing a piece of him. This was a hundred times worse.

Din knew this was the best thing for Grogu. He'd be safe; he'd learn how to use his powers. The knowledge didn't ease the ache Din was feeling. Later it would; now Din was feeling like the pain would swallow him whole. This was why he didn't form connections. This was why he worked alone. 

Still, Din knew he wouldn't trade his time with Grogu for anything. He'd treasure those memories like he'd treasure the round lever handle in his pocket. He'd keep his promise to the kid and they would see each other again. They were after all a clan of two.

end


End file.
